


Sunset

by OnlyFoxMulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, MSR, Season/Series 07, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyFoxMulder/pseuds/OnlyFoxMulder
Summary: Mulder and Scully take a little vacation (shocking, I know) and enjoy the ability to bask in their romance without the usual fear of being caught. Basically, it’s just sex.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This story is somewhat inspired by S1 E5 of Aquarius. If you've watched it, you know the scene. Sam with his palm clasping Grace’s throat does things to me and I decided to put Mulder and Scully in a similar position. Shoutout to David for being the hottest man on earth and another shoutout to Aquarius for giving us that glorious scene (seriously, go watch it on Netflix). Thanks for the inspiration. 
> 
> Additionally, you’ll notice a bit of a shift in tone during the second half. I intended this to be pure fluff but my angst-loving ass couldn’t help it. Nothing major, only some light angst and it has a happy ending, as always. I’d never write anything with an unhappy ending, you can trust me on that one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The sunset was stunning tonight. The vivid yellows, oranges and reds collided and blended together like an expensive watercolor painting. Scully was awestruck. She stood by the window, still dripping wet from an early evening dip in the ocean, admiring the view from their suite. 

She couldn’t believe how quickly she adjusted to this impromptu vacation Mulder sprung upon her a few nights ago. She turned him down at first, bringing up her usual defenses. Her petulance got her nowhere since Mulder had just as many arguments in favor of a romantic getaway. They were on a plane towards Martha’s Vineyard the following night and had been soaking up the sun for three days now. 

They would be heading back to Washington tomorrow afternoon, back to work and keeping _ this _a secret. She sighed loudly in the empty room, finding herself wishing for more opportunities to be normal.

Lost in the fog of crashing waves and longing, she hadn’t heard him unlock the door and approach her from behind. His large palms made contact with the scrap of fabric covering her hips, warming her with tantalizing strokes. She immediately leaned back into his solid form, purring with contentment. 

“You haven’t showered yet,” he mumbled, nose tickling the side of her neck. It wasn’t until he reached that ultra-sensitive spot right behind her ear when she let out a giggle and attempted to elude him. 

“I got sidetracked by the view,” she told him, raising a hand and gesturing towards the sunset. “Did you find what you needed?” 

“Mhm. Nothing like a cheap toothbrush from the dollar store,” he quipped. Somehow, he managed to drop his in the toilet this morning. How? She wasn’t really sure. All he told her was it fell off the small shelf above the sink and into the toilet… at least four feet away. This man was an enigma.

“I also got us some yummy looking pastries. I thought we could have them for breakfast,” he added. Her Mulder was always thinking.

Those hands started up again, roaming her bare stomach with one while the other drifted downwards. She knew the destination he had in mind, laying in wait beneath the stretchy spandex bikini bottoms she wore. Her heart rate accelerated in her chest, anticipation flooded her limbs. 

“You smell so good, Scully...,” he breathed in her ear and continued, “...like the sun and ocean.”

She whimpered when his fingers nudged the material aside, finding her swollen and ready for him. She went slack in his arms, her silent way of giving him the green light to continue. No protests would come from her tonight. 

Signal accepted, he pushed further inside and cupped her gently; a thrilling touch she urged him to deepen with a low whine in the back of her throat. _ Already needy_, her inner voice said with wonder. Three days and seven rounds of passionate sex hadn’t done much in the way of quelling her sexual appetite. She could get used to the normalcy of it all—how free she felt expressing her love. 

“I can smell this too, Scully,” he drawled, honey dripping from his parted lips. He delved between her folds, teasing her clit with a passing graze. She almost melted into a puddle on the floor. He did this a few more times with his index finger, maintaining contact for milliseconds at a time. It was maddening.

“For fucks sake, Mulder,” she demanded, “no teasing tonight.” Her voice sounded weak to her own ears and Mulder certainly saw through her attempted order. 

“I kinda have the impression you enjoy teasing a little more than you let on,” he explained, grinding his rock-solid cock against her ass. The action forced her forward, causing his hand to press down harder—she whimpered. “Besides, I’ve been hard all day long watching you in this skimpy little bikini. I was the perfect gentleman and don’t think I wasn’t aware of the extra sway in those hips and the tug of your lower lip you supplied me with on numerous occasions… you’ve been taunting me since we first stepped foot on this beach.”

Of course she noticed his heated gaze; she felt those eyes tracking her wherever she went, lingering over the curves barred to him. The opportunity to play with him was unavoidable, so she _ did _bite her lip more than usual just to provoke him. The joke was on her though, because he was right: he didn’t take the bait. Sure, he pulled her into a hug or quick kiss a few times but he never pushed any further. They were both due for some action. 

“That may be true, but wouldn’t you want to have your way with me as quickly as possible if that were the case? You’re only delaying your own release by prolonging this round of foreplay,” she argued. Her argument was weak but it was worth a shot. 

“Ah, but there’s one glaring flaw with your reasoning, Scully. _ This…,” _he started, curling one deliciously long digit inside her for emphasis. “This is just as pleasurable for me as it is for you.”

“More.”

“More what, Scully?”

She sighed and slapped one palm against the window in admonishment while the other gripped his muscled forearm. He silently dared her to ask again with a well-timed thrust of his hand. She dug her nails into him and he gasped—the sound was music to her ears. She knew he was losing his composure.

“What’s that, Mulder? I didn’t quite understand you.” She turned her cheek to the side, finding his chin and placing a sloppy kiss to the underside. Two could play at this game. 

A second finger slipped alongside the first, drawing out an uneven breath from her and another scrape of her nails along the flesh of his arm. She was already entranced, eyelids closing as she inhaled the salty aroma of his skin. She focused entirely on the curve of his fingers stroking her walls with practiced accuracy, her nipples tingling with jealousy. 

“You’re so hot, Scully. Open your eyes,” he ordered softly. “Look at yourself.”

With great effort, she complied. The windowpane was fogged from each humid breath she took but just past it was a vision of messy hair, pink cheeks and wanton eyes, provoking an unexpected groan to slip from her lips. She slumped forward, forehead connecting with the glass. 

“Please!” She cried out, loud enough to convey her desperation and he obeyed, heel grinding into her clit. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.” 

“That’s what you wanted, huh?” 

She nodded as best she could, the tension building rapidly. Until now, his other hand remained almost motionless against her hip. It was suddenly on the move: up the curve of her waist, to the valley between her breasts, landing on her neck.

“God, yes!” 

“That’s blasphemous, Scully—bringing God into such a carnal act,” he chided, timing his delicate squeezes of her neck with each brush of her clit. 

It wasn’t enough. 

She was close, so unbelievably close. Sweat formed across her brow, tiny beads trailing down her face; her chest constricted with the short, uneven breaths she was taking; the irresistible flutter in her belly soaring; knees shaking, trying to keep herself afloat. 

“Please… faster!”

“You close, honey? I know you are, Scully, I can feel it,” he said, crooning in her ear again. “I also know how much you love this… my hand caressing your throat.”

Her pulse jumped. “God, yes.” 

“Then let go.” 

She did. His commanding tone was the final piece of the puzzle and she shattered, slumping against his chest. Momentarily stunned by the contractions wracking her frame, she was dimly aware of the way Mulder scooped her up in his arms and deposited her on the rumpled sheets of the bed. The satin sheets chilled the bare skin of her legs alerted her to the venue change. 

“Come here,” she reached for him weakly, still quaking from her climax, before throwing a few pillows behind her back. Mulder stood at the foot of their giant king-sized bed, shedding his gray shirt and swim trunks—he never took a shower either. The revelation thrilled her for reasons unknown to her in the present. 

Normally, she would shudder to think of defiling clean sheets with their combined sweat and grime from the ocean, but tonight she couldn’t have cared less. The time for protest was long gone because not a second later, he was removing her swimsuit. She almost felt bad for his haste, suppressing a laugh when he struggled with the tie around her back. 

“This isn’t funny, Scully,” he warned, tossing both halves of her bikini behind him. They hit the wall with a dull thud and fell to the floor. Her brows arched in confusion. “That smirk. I saw it.”

Oh. She evidently failed at concealing her amusement and her smile grew wider when she noticed his exaggerated pout—the pout she had longed to kiss since he first entered the room. “Come here, Mulder.”

She welcomed him, arching into his cock as it brushed her folds. Sated from her prior orgasm, nothing appealed to her more than offering him the control while she savored the sights and sounds of his own journey towards release. She hooked her legs around his back and urged him on, heels digging into the flesh of his ass. Warm fluid trickled between her legs, her desire blossoming anew. 

A chorus of moans erupted when Mulder pushed inside her without preamble and began to move. The slow and gentle pace he set gave her the freedom to explore his back, muscles there tense with concentration. She kneaded those muscles with surgical precision while she peppered tender kisses to his lips. He kissed back hungrily, sneaking his tongue inside to mate with her own, each pass causing a harsh jerk of his hips. 

His rhythm faltered and she met him in the middle, thrust for thrust, hoping to coax him along. This was for him now; it thrilled her to watch Mulder lose himself within her body, plunging deep inside with increasing effort. He began to pant when their mouths sprung free, opening his eyes and kissing her cheek. The soft touch was surprising, given how fierce he pounded into her and she sighed, the loving gesture filling her heart with adoration.

“Go ahead, Mulder. It’s your turn.” 

He shook his head. “But-”

“Don’t worry about me,” she whispered, smiling. “Let go.”

He did. With a hoarse cry, he surrendered much like she had some time earlier: with zero control. He emptied himself inside her, warm fluid mingling with her own as he carefully rolled off and flopped to the mattress—the way he always did to avoid crushing her small frame. She secretly craved his weight on her.

Several minutes passed, their heartbeats returning to normal. He was positively spent, limp as a rag doll by her side. She propped herself up on an elbow and toyed with the wiry hair on his chest until he opened his eyes. 

“We’re not sleeping here without taking a shower.”

He groaned and tossed an arm over his face, shielding himself. “But I’m tired,” he whined. Yes, her forty year old partner just whined like a toddler.

“Oh no, you’re not pulling the ‘I’m sleepy’ card right now,” she warned. “Up.” 

“But I wanna cuddle with you,” he continued to pout like a little boy but reluctantly swung his feet to the floor.

“We can cuddle _ after _we take a shower and change into clean pajamas. We spent the entire day in an ocean, Mulder. I can still feel sand in unpleasant places.”

“Ohhh, Scully,” he leered, quirking his eyebrows playfully.

She had nothing left in her but an eye-roll.

************

Showering had become one of their favorite shared activities since the first full night they spent together. Something about the steam, confined space and their slippery bodies made the experience even more intimate than the sex. 

Standing here now, Mulder took his time scrubbing her from head to toe. Starting with her hair, he shampooed her scalp; she hummed in satisfaction, his fingertips providing her with a hypnotic massage. It felt so good, part of her wished they could stay just like this, enveloped by steam. 

Hair rinsed and cleaned, he spun her around so they were face-to-face again and forged ahead, using an earthy scented soap to wash away any remaining sand. She watched him through hooded lids, taking note of the change in his expression as he lingered over her breasts, admiring their weight in his hands—much like she had earlier as she lathered his powerful biceps and rinsed them clean.

When he decided she was adequately bathed, he paused. “You’re so beautiful, Scully,” he marveled, tucking a wet lock of hair behind her ear. 

Her heart stopped beating in her chest. Compliments from Mulder weren’t anything new, but she had recently started accepting his appreciation. Throughout her entire professional career, she had worked diligently to shield herself from any unwanted male attention—that included compliments about her appearance. She taught herself to brush them off early on and it had taken seven years of subtle comments from Mulder to familiarize herself with them. 

“I-I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” She swore his chin trembled as he spoke. “You’re so perfect… I’d marry you in a heartbeat.”

_ Marry. Marry you. _Wait. What?

“Mulder-”

“I’m serious, Scully.” His eyes were wide with a mix of wonder and sincerity but she could also detect a hint of doubt hiding behind them.

“I… what about…,” she stammered, unsure of what to say. Her mind was racing through every possible response to his admission. Just being together on this vacation was a risk—one she valiantly argued with him for days prior to the trip. 

“Look, I probably shouldn’t have dropped this bomb on you. It’s just… I love you so much, Scully. You’re all I need and all I want. The work waiting for us back in D.C. pales in comparison to you and what we could have in the future,” he stepped closer, trapping her in his arms. She shuddered with the unshed tears clogging her throat, clinging to him helplessly. 

He continued, “I agreed to father your children because that’s what I wanted, Scully. I folded, revealed my cards. I wanted you to see that I was willing and ready to take our budding relationship in a new direction. My heart shattered when the IVF failed—shattered for us. I selfishly expected you to pull away from me and finally come to your senses. When you didn’t, something in me changed. My priorities shifted from global government conspiracies and little green men to you and only you. If you decided to marry me, at any point, I’d drop everything and buy you a ring.”

_I’d drop everything and buy you a ring._

She was crying now, sobbing against his chest in a mix of fear, bewilderment and her unconditional love for him. Despite her visceral reaction, the concept of marriage wasn’t foreign to her. In fact, marrying Mulder had crossed her mind more often in recent months but she usually ended up brushing it off as a nice fairytale: a sweet and magical story in theory but unattainable for their circumstances. 

“Shh, I’m sorry,” he sighed, resting his cheek against her hair. “I may have shitty timing but everything I said is the truth. That doesn’t mean I’m suggesting we run to city hall tomorrow or start shopping for rings in the immediate future. I only wanted you to see that I’m here and open to the possibility when and if you’re ready.”

They stood, wrapped up in each other, until the water ran cold. Before he could exit the shower, she stopped him, tangling their fingers together. 

“I’m not saying no, Mulder, but I’m not saying yes either,” she hesitated, still struggling to form sentences. “You know I love you—I do—and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m sorry for ruining our night.” The wounded puppy was back.

“You didn’t, I promise,” she shivered. “It’s freezing Mulder and I seem to recall you saying something about cuddling?” 

************

Two pairs of fresh pajamas later, they crawled into bed, careful to avoid the damp sheets on one side from their earlier activities. The emotional roller coaster finally taking its toll, she had no trouble molding herself to his side and submitting herself to slumber.

“Sleep, Mulder,” she whispered. “We can talk more tomorrow.” 

Any tension leftover from their conversation in the bathroom evaporated when he snuggled closer and she felt a chaste kiss to her brow. 

Though tired, her thoughts were still mulling over his confession. Her heart refused to ignore something her brain was unable to process: her heart wanted to solidify their relationship somehow. Marriage was too dangerous for them with a seemingly unending list of enemies lurking in the shadows. But who said they couldn’t take _ another _step forward? Something they could keep to themselves?

Mind made up, she asked: “what kind of ring did you have in mind?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the kind comments on my other fics! xx - Karra


End file.
